


To The Moon and Back

by Selan (Fierystorm22)



Series: Sara Mathias and Harry Potter. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierystorm22/pseuds/Selan
Summary: Sara Mathias is about to have her life turned upside down. After a darkly mysterious man visits to hand deliver a letter, untold secrets begin to unravel. And they all have to do with the stranger who keeps looking at her like he's seen a ghost, the woman she'd once believed was her mother, and a small, frighteningly familiar boy named Harry Potter.He has the same scar she does. Only his is on his forehead.This is co-authored by someone who does Savanah's story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a somewhat overused story line and twist it. Just because. Hope I do well. 
> 
> Also because it's being uploaded by phone, it'll suck.

Prologue. 

 

He hurriedly carried the baby through the darkness, toward the small ranch house. It lay on eighty acres, and the sound of the horses made the infant twitch under the sleeping spell. 

He knocked loudly on the door. 

Seconds passed. The door opened. Blue eyes met his, and the blond in the other side of the door smiled. "Hi, there, old friend. What brings you here?" 

He stepped into the ranch house, through the front door and into the kitchen. Looking around, he ignored her curious glance at the infant in his arms. "What a quaint place you've got here, Savanah."

She beamed ."Why, thank you, Remmy, but you haven't answered my question. What brings you across the pond?" 

"Dumbledore asked me to bring her here. He believes this is the safest place for her." His eyes fell to the infant in his arms. 

She tilted her head. "Isn't she-" 

"Yes, Savanah. She is. There have been some discoveries that have prompted this."

She met his eyes, seeing the truth in his eyes. "They're dead," she said softly, "aren't they?" 

He nodded. "It would be best if everyone thought she was too. As far as the rest of the world knows, she died with them. So would you mind taking her?" 

"First tell me why it would be in her best interest for this. Why separate them?" 

His eyes met hers. He set the infant on the table and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. Handing it to her, he waited for her reply. 

She read it silently, then sighed. "I see." She glanced at the infant. "In that case, I will take her."

"You must raise her as your own. Don't tell her the truth. It wouldn't be safe if others discovered the truth." He met her eyes seriously. 

"Did James know?"

A slight nod. "James knew. He died loving her anyway." 

"Does _he_ know?"

A shake of his head. "And he can't know. He would never let her do what must be done if he knew."

She knew this. Of course she did. "I see." A nod. "I won't say a thing." She watched him turn around. "What happens in ten years? Will she go to school here, or-" 

"She'll go to Hogwarts. Like her family."

"So in ten years, I'll be forced to move."

He turned back to smile at her. "On the plus side, because of what's in that note, you'll get to work next to the man you had the biggest crush on when you were fifteen."

She glared at him. "That was a long, long time ago, Remus." 

He left, laughter trailing behind him. 

Savanah picked up the still sound asleep infant, small frown on her face. "I'm sorry about your parents, but I promise I'll make sure you're taken care of." She smiled. "Sleep well, Sara." She stared at the beautifully embroidered P on the baby blanket. "I'll have to get rid of this blanket." 

 

 


	2. Chapter One: Cold Secrets, Warm Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait. . . . What do you mean, you're not my mom?"  
> Savanah tells Sara some of the truth, despite strict orders not to. After ten years of believing her mom was Savanah Mathias, and believing she was from Southern Georgia, she finds out she's actually from England.  
> Finding out she has to go to Hogwarts is almost too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating from phone. It'll be short most likely.

James was going over his school supply list for the tenth time. "Ugh. This isn't going to be fun." 

I tried to smile at him, but all I could manage was a twitch of my lips. 

He glanced at me. "Sara, it'll come. You know it will." 

My letter had yet to have arrived, and everyone else's letter had already arrived. I was the only one whose letter hadn't arrived. And I _knew_ without a doubt I was a witch. 

So what was going on? 

"Ah, they're just saving the best for last." Jesse grinned at me. "Oh, wait. I already got my letter." 

I knew it was meant to make me laugh, but I just couldn't today. "This sucks," I said,  covering my face with my hands. "What if they're not going to send it at all?" 

"Why wouldn't they?"James touched my arm lightly. "I've never known anyone better at potions than you." 

"Or spells," Jesse added. 

"Yea, there's no way they're not gonna send your letter."

I frowned. "Then why haven't I received it?" 

"I'm sure there's some sort of explanation."

"What's your ma say?"

"Mama says it'll all make sense in time. She doesn't seem worried at all."

"Maybe she knows something you don't?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Jesse nudged my shoulder. "Maybe you should ask." 

"Ask what, exactly?"

"Ask her why she's not worried?"

"Ask her what she knows?"

I shrugged. "You know what, screw it. I just want to spend this day playing around. Have fun." I grinned at them. "Let's just spend your last three days enjoying ourselves." I stood, still grinning, and shoved Jesse to the ground. "Tag! You're it!" 

I heard footsteps behind me, then laughter. "When I catch you, I'm gonna-" 

"Get back here!"

I laughed, running as fast as I could. "You _know_ I'm faster!" I ran to my favourite tree in my backyard, leaping up to latch onto the lowest branch immediately. I pulled myself up, stood on the branch, and climbed into the next branch. Up, up, listening to James and Jesse climb after me, laughing. 

"Get down here!" 

"Hell no!"

"You gotta go past us to get down. How ya gonna do that?"

Without answering, I stopped, looked down. They were both on the same side of the tree. I climbed around to the other side of the tree, waited for them to climb higher, then, when they were close enough, I climbed down quickly. 

Just a tad bit too fast for either of them to catch me. Reaching the last branch, I jumped straight down, and ran again. 

A few minutes, and footsteps again. They were running after me again. 

Something caught my eye, and I glanced toward whatever it was. A man, short, pudgy, brown hair. Walking toward my front door. 

A tap on my shoulder. "You're it!" Jesse exclaimed. 

"Who in the world is that?"

Jesse followed my gaze after James' question. "What the-?" 

Mama opened the door, ushering the man inside quickly. 

"You don't think he's her new boyfriend?" James asked. 

" _Savanah's_ boyfriend? That guy is way too ugly. Your mom could do better."

Agreeing silently, I started toward the front door. "I'm gonna go find out."

Inside, the man was sitting at the kitchen table, talking quietly with Mama. They both looked up when I walked in.

Mama stood, gesturing to a chair on the end of the table. "Good. We need to talk."

I sat slowly, feeling awkward. "What did I do now?" I asked slowly. 

The man slipped a sealed envelope toward me. "Here. Read." He had an odd accent. 

I took the envelope, opened it, and read it. 

 

 

 

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 

 

 

 

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

    Dear Ms Mathias,

    We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at [Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry). Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

    Term begins on [1 September](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/1_September). We await your owl by no later than [31 July](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/31_July).

    Yours sincerely,

 

 

 

 

    Minerva McGonagall

    Deputy Headmistress

### Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 

    UNIFORM

    First-year students will require: 

    1\. Three sets of plain work [robes](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Robes) (black)
    2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
    3\. One pair of protective gloves ([dragon](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon) hide or similar)
    4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

    Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

    COURSE BOOKS

    All students should have a copy of each of the following:

     _[The Standard Book of Spells](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/The_Standard_Book_of_Spells) (Grade 1)_

    _by[Miranda Goshawk](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Miranda_Goshawk)_

     _[A History of Magic](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/A_History_of_Magic)_

    _by[Bathilda Bagshot](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Bathilda_Bagshot)_

     _[Magical Theory](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Theory)_

    _by[Adalbert Waffling](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Adalbert_Waffling)_

     _[A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/A_Beginner%27s_Guide_to_Transfiguration)_

    _by[Emeric Switch](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Emeric_Switch)_

     _[One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/One_Thousand_Magical_Herbs_and_Fungi)_

    _by[Phyllida Spore](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Phyllida_Spore)_

     _[Magical Drafts and Potions](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Drafts_and_Potions)_

    _by[Arsenius Jigger](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Arsenius_Jigger)_

     _[Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them)_

    _by[Newt Scamander](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Newton_Scamander)_

     _[The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Forces:_A_Guide_to_Self-Protection)_

    _by[Quentin Trimble](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Quentin_Trimble)_

     OTHER EQUIPMENT

    

    1 [wand](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Wand)
    1 [cauldron](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Cauldron) (pewter, standard size 2)
    1 set glass or crystal phials
    1 [telescope](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Telescope)
    1 set [brass scales](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Brass_scales)

    Students may also bring, if they desire, an [owl](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Owl)OR a [cat](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Cat) OR a [toad](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Toad).

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

 

    Yours sincerely,

 

 

 

 

    [Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Lucinda_Thomsonicle-Pocus)

    [Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Chief_Attendant_of_Witchcraft_Provisions)

 

I stared at the letter for several minutes, relearning how to breathe. "What's Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. It's in London." 

London. London?! No. No way. I lived in North America. "But I live here." 

"I know. It's very rare for foreigners to get to go, but you are one of the lucky ones!" He smiled, oblivious to my internal workings. 

"Mama, we can't go to London. We live here." 

"The headmaster has foreseen your plight. He's set aside a house in Godric's Hollow, and set your mother up with a teaching job in the school!"

Uh, no. So much no. "But we _have_ a home."

"You will love your new home." He stood. "I'm going to get going now. I've got other things to do." 

He left, and I turned to Mama. "Mama, we can't do this. We have a life here." 

She sighed, and moved to sit beside me. "There's more, Sara. A lot more." 

I stared at her, a little afraid. "What?" 

"There's a reason you're going to Hogwarts." She met my eyes for several seconds. "Your parents went to Hogwarts." 

It took a moment for that to sink in. "You went to Hogwarts?" 

She shook her head. "No, I've always lived here."

It took longer for that to sink in. "I don't understand, Mama." 

She sighed, looking away from me. "I mean, your real parents went to school there."  

Wait. "Wait. . . . What do you mean, you're not my mom?" 

 She shook her head. "No, Sara. I'm not. I adopted you when you were a year old."

I froze. _She's not my real mama? Wait. Does that mean I'm from London?_ I shook my head. "Then, where are my real parents?" 

"Your real parents died when you were a year old. In the same accident that caused your scar." I held my hand on the scar over my heart. "A very bad man killed them, and tried to kill you. I can't tell you more than that. I'm not allowed to even tell you that much, but. . . . I've already told them I was going to tell you you were adopted. I didn't tell them I would tell you why."

"So, what, so I just not say I know anything?" Panic was beginning to take root. I couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of me, as though she was a stranger I didn't really know.

"I can't tell you not to search for your parents. I can't tell you not to seek answers. Or ask questions. But you can't tell anyone that your parents died that way. Most of all, you _can't_ tell _anyone_ about your scar."

 "But I can ask around? Why can't I mention my scar?"

"Carefully, yes. But one thing first. There are a lot of secrets buried in your past. And digging them up isn't entirely safe. Secrets are secrets for a reason. Just don't mention your scar." 

I was calming down, but still, my heart was pounding. Adopted, secrets, danger. 

In one day, everything I'd known about my safe little existence had changed. I didn't like it. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Two: Why Are You Familiar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, you. What was your name again? You look familiar."  
> A chance meeting in a shop called Olivander's, in a place called Diagon Alley. Sara swears she's seen the scrawny little boy before, and only after their meeting does she figure it out. The infamous Harry Potter. The one who destroyed Voldemorte. In all the papers and books in England, though days ago, she'd never even heard his name.  
> Harry Potter. There was a strange jolt when she'd met him, and later she finds herself even more drawn to the strange, shy boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Phone again. Sorry.

_"What the bloody hell do you mean, he's only just gotten his letter?"_

_"Hagrid said he was on his way to take him to Diagon Alley now. Today."_

_"Didn't Savanah say that today was when she sent Sara to Diagon Alley, too?"_

_"I believe so, sir, yes."_

_The old, white-haired wizard paused in his pacing, turning to look at the two professors in his office. "Then perhaps they'll meet there."_

_"Sir, sorry for assuming, but wouldn't it be a pitiably bad move to allow them to meet?"_

_"Severus, this school is rather large, yes?"_

_"Well, yes, sir, it is, but-"_

_"As large as it is, you've met every single student to come through those halls since you began teaching here, yes?"_

_"Yes, sir, but-"_

_"So what makes you think, large as this school is, we can continuously keep an eye on them to make certain they don't meet?" He waited only a second for an answer. "Whatever measures we take, they're likely going to meet. No point in putting it off."_

_"Perhaps, sir, but we can also make sure their meeting is supervised by someone more . . . competent than Hagrid."_

_"As I've said before, Minerva, I trust Hagrid with my life."_

 

Diagon Alley. I was expecting something less, but I was mildly impressed by it. Mama's first instruction was for me to go to Gringott's to ask for vault 688. Apparently my real parents had left me some money. 

She'd given me the key to it and I was expected to go in myself. Mama had to go on ahead to Hogwarts to secure her teaching position. I'd forgotten what the teaching position was. Herbology, or something like that. 

I paused in the middle of the street, trying to figure out exactly where Gringott's was. I'd no idea where to go from here. 

I turned and walked directly into someone. A grunt, a gasp, and I ended up on my ass. 

"Watch it! You bloody damn well apologise!"

"Draco, get up. You're making people look at us."

A boy with light blond hair and blue eyes was glaring at me. He stood, brushing himself off. "What the bloody hell were you doing?" 

"For what it counts, I'm sorry. I was looking for Gringott's." I looked up, meeting his eyes. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

He blinked, stepping back. "You must be new to Diagon Alley."

"Gringott's?" the man repeated. "What a lucky coincidence. That's precisely where we're headed. I wouldn't mind one more person joining us." 

Something about the two made me tense. I didn't really want to follow them, but I couldn't really see an alternative. 

I nodded. "Okay, I guess that would work. And yes, this is my first time in London, let alone Diagon Alley." 

"Ah. You must be a muggle-born," the man said, face scrunching slightly. 

"Not at all. Pure blood." Though I guess I didn't know that for sure, did I? 

"Then how's it your first time in Diagon Alley?" the boy asked snidely. 

"I'm not from 'round here." A large building with Gringott's Bank written on it came into sight. "I see it. Thanks!" Without another word, I ran from them, into the large doors, and up to the counter. "Hi." I smiled at the goblin. 

"What do you want?"

"I need to get into vault 688." I handed up my key, shifting anxiously when I heard the doors open behind me. 

"Alright then. Let's get going."

Five minutes later, the goblin and I were riding down in a cart. I didn't particularly enjoy the ride at all, but at least it wasn't too long before 688 came up. 

I hesitated before climbing out, not really sure what would be waiting for me in the vault. Mama and I weren't bad off, but we also weren't rich or anything, and money always made me slightly uncomfortable. 

But vault 688 was filled with gold, silver, and bronze. I filled my medium sized velvet bag, then my pockets, not sure how much I'd need. I filled the bag with gold, and my left pocket with silver, and my left with bronze. 

Just in case. 

Then I left. Out on the streets again, I wondered pointlessly where Olivander's would be. Luckily, it didn't take me too long to find it, and when I went into the shop, there was a boy at the counter, and about a dozen wand boxes all around him. 

The second a wand was in his hand, the old man behind the counter immediately snatched it away. "Not this one, no," he muttered. 

I watched silently, until he held a wand that seemed to make his skin light up. A small burst of power went through the shop, and I knew he'd found his wand. 

"Curious," the man behind the counter said. "Very curious." 

"Sorry, but what's curious?"

"The phoenix who gave the feather for that gave only three feathers. Just three. And it's curious that you'd end up with that one, when its brother gave you that scar."

The boy reached up to touch his forehead and I immediately touched the scar on my chest. 

"Your wand, eleven inches long, phoenix father, and made of holly wood. Phoenix feather coupled with holly would be picky, and would choose only a very special person. A supple, lengthy wand denotes an ability to adapt, but keep your main objective in sight. 

"A phoenix father wand is very picky, and having been chosen by this particular one means that we have a lot to expect of you, Mr. Potter. I hope to hear great things from you. "

The man's eyes fell on me. "Come on up, child. Let's see what we can find you." 

I stepped forward, but stopped when the boy turned to face me. His eyes widened, and mine did, too. There was an awful ache in my scar, and he reached up to rub his forehead. I caught a glimpse of a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and I gasped, rubbing the one on my chest. 

Mine looked exactly the same, except mine was mirrored. It almost made it hurt more. 

"Hi," he said breathlessly. 

"Hi," I echoed. 

We stared at each other. I don't think either of us could think of anything to say. 

A knocking on the window broke both of us out of our semi-trance. "Harry, happy birthday!" 

I jolted. "Is your birthday today?" My voice shuddered. 

He nodded. "Yea. It's my eleventh birthday."

"Mine too. I turned eleven today, too."

We stared at each other again.  "That's so weird," he said finally. 

I nodded. "Agreed."

"Are you getting your wand today, too?" 

"I am."

The door opened, and I glanced over to see a very, very large man enter. "'Allo, I'm Rubeus Hagrid." 

"I'm Sara Mathias."

"I-I'm Harry Potter."

I peered at him closer. "Oh, so that's why you look familiar. You're in all the papers."

"Where are you going next?" 

"Oh, I still have to get pretty much everything. It's taken me so very long because I have no idea where I am. I'm not from here."

"Neither am I, but maybe we can show you around. I've already gotten everything except my robes."

I smiled. "That would be great. It took me an hour to find the bank!" 

"Are ya gonna choose a wand or not?"

I turned my eyes back toward the shop keeper. "Oh, of course!" I walked up to the counter, and Harry stood beside me. 

The man studied me silently, glancing between me and Harry. "I do believe," he said slowly, "I have the perfect wand for ya." He turned and rummaged amongst the boxes of wands before coming back to me. He handed me a very dusty black wand box. 

I took the top off, looking at the wand inside. Long, thin, white, swirled instead of straight edged. The handle of it resembled a dragon's clawed finger. I knew before picking it up it would match me perfectly. The second I touched it, I could hear it singing through my head. 

Warmth came over me, tingling wherever it went, and I let out a deep sigh. It felt like coming home, and I thought it was worth coming to London just for this wand.

"Just as I thought," the old man said. "Just as I thought." I looked up at him to see him locking eyes with Hagrid. "Tell Dumbledore his secret is safe with me." 

"I don't understand?"

He looked down at me. "That phoenix feather inside your wand is the brother--or _sister_ \--to the wand your new friend chose."

I stared at Harry, and he stared back. "We have similar wands?" 

"Aye, but _there_ is where the similarity ends." He took a deep breath. "Now, this wand will be particularly bothersome to master. I've been trying to place it for many years, but it's a picky one. And no wonder, as it is both a phoenix feather and elder wood. 

"Both properties alone create an extremely picky, hard to tame wand, but together, I fear you may have your hands full. Thirteen inches, slender, flexible. It has waited for an adaptable, powerful, exceptional witch to take it on, just as young Harry's wand has waited for him. 

"I think we can expect great things from the two of you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, but great." He smiled lightly. "Good luck, you two. And Sara? Hang onto that wand."

I stared down at the wand in my hand. A wand, made of elder wood? I've never even seen one before. "Are elder wood wands popular in England? They aren't in America. I've never even seen one." 

"My dear, in all the years I've worked here, I've only placed one elder wood wand." He gave me a meaningful look. "As I said, they are picky, tricky wands."

I left, Hagrid and Harry following me. "Oi, Sara?" I looked up at him. "If I was you, I wouldna tell anyone wha' yer wand is."

I blinked. "Why not?" 

"An elder wand is a very sought fer wand. If som'un found out wha' yer wand is made of, they might try 'n' take it from ya."

I nodded, still kinda reeling from having an elder wood wand. I was still staring at it. I forced myself to put it away. 

"I think it's pretty cool."

"Yours is too. A holly wand in itself is pretty special. Add in a phoenix feather with it, that's going to be a powerful wand." I resisted the urge to stare at my wand again. 

Twenty or so minutes later, Hagrid had disappeared, and we were trying on our robes. Everything was going alright until I heard a familiar voice. 

"Well if it isn't Gringott's."

I whirled, eyes landing on the blond from before. "What are you doing here?" 

"Same as you." He looked me up and down. "You said you were a pure blood, but I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it. Sara Mathias." 

"Draco Malfoy. I don't recognise Mathias as a pure blood name."

"Well, I don't recognise the Malfoy name," I countered.

He gave me a look. "How could you not recognise-?" 

"Sara, I'm ready. Let's go so I can show you where the cauldrons are." Harry came into sight. I'd already finished my fitting. He locked eyes with Draco, but looked away quickly. "Ready?" 

I nodded, smiling briefly at Draco. "Guess we'll see each other some other time." I practically dragged Harry out of there. "I really don't think I'm gonna like that guy," I told him. 

"Well, he seemed a bit too nosy. That's why I interrupted. If it makes you feel better, I've never heard of the Malfoys either."

I glanced at him. "Are you a pure blood?" 

He hesitated. "I guess. My mom and my dad are magick, but my mom was muggle-born, so hard to say." 

"I was adopted," I told him softly. "Mama is a witch, and she says both my parents are magick, too, but I don't know anything about them. Just that they're dead." 

"I know how that feels. I live with my aunt and uncle. I never knew my parents either."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you always know?"

He nodded, and said, "They made sure I knew." 

I didn't like how he'd said that. "Mama didn't tell me until two days ago." 

He gave me a look. "She never told you?"

Shaking my head,  I sighed. "No, and it was such a shock to find out."

"I'd bet. That would've had to be hard."

"Sara, Harry!" Hagrid's voice. We paused to see him running up behind us, carrying a cage with a black owl in it. "Ya said it was yer birthday too," Hagrid said, "so 'ere.' Ope ya like it!" 

I stared at the owl, excitement and joy escaping me in a joyful squeal. "Oh, I love it!" 

"Hang on," Harry said, a look crossing his face. "I'll be right back!" He disappeared into a shop, and seconds later came back out with two white pairs of dragon scale gloves. One was fingerless. He handed them to me. "Happy birthday!" 

And of course, that made me want to buy him something. When we were in the potions shop, I found a beginner potion mixing set and bought that for him. When he'd told me he had no idea how to mix potions, I told him I'd teach him everything I knew about potions. 

So then he bought me an intermediate potions set, and I'd bought him a complete potion book. And it was a good birthday. 

On our way out of the potions shop, Harry was laughing and carrying his gifts. "I've never had birthday gifts before. Thank you, Hagrid, and Sara. This is the best birthday I've ever had." 

That both made me sad and happy. Sad that this tiny celebratory thing we were doing was enough to make him happy, and happy because he was happy. 

But I couldn't shake the strange feeling I got from it all. Elder wood wand, a boy I knew I'd met before, but couldn't place it, and a sense of foreboding I had. 

Something, something was coming. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Three: A Ride to Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whoa! So you're Harry Potter! Do you have the, uh, y'know?"  
> Arriving at the train station together, the two children try to figure out how to get into the train. If not for overhearing a particularly large family on their own way to the train, they follow, and manage to find the train. The ride itself is one where eternal friendship is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still using my phone. Sorry.

"Where do we go from here?" Harry wondered aloud, pulling his trolley behind him. 

"Your guess is better than mine. At least you're _from_  England."

He glanced at me. "Maybe we can ask someone." He walked up to a large officer. "Excuse me, sir, but where might we find platform nine and three quarters?" 

The man gave him a scathing look. "What? There's no such platform. Be on your way. I haven't the time for pranks."

Feeling chastised, I pulled Harry away. "Well, I guess he isn't in the elite circle."

"Elite circle?"

"Yup. He's just a non-mag. What you'd call a muggle."

"Every year, packed full of muggles. Come this way, to platform nine and three quarters." A woman leading a rather large family of boys and one girl walked right past us. 

"Quick. Let's follow them." I pulled Harry and my cart along with me, as quickly as I could. 

"That's a lot of kids."

"And a lot of carts!" 

"Step right this way. Come now. Percy, you first."

What appeared to be the oldest boy stepped up and ran straight toward the post between platforms nine and ten. Then straight _through_ it. 

Harry and I exchanged a glance. "What just happened?" 

"He probably walked right through a veil."

"George, you're next."  

"I'm not George," one of the twins said. 

"I am."

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself _our_ mother." He took off toward the wall, then paused before going through it. "I'm only joking. I am George." 

"Excuse me, ma'am, could you tell us how to-?" He gestured to the wall. 

"How to get into the platform?" She glanced at me. "Of course, dears. It's Ron's first time too." She gestured toward the wall. "You just walk straight to the platform between nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run of you're nervous." 

"You first?" I suggested. 

He nodded, started off toward the wall. "Give me ten seconds to move away from the platform before you come through." 

I watched him jog toward the platform, disappearing through the thing. 

 "It's really not that hard. We do it every year." The voice made me jump, but it was just the girl. "My entire family has gone to Hogwarts." 

"It's not my first run in with a veil. It's just a bit unexpected, I guess."

"I'm Ginny." She smiled at me. "I'll be starting next year. I can't wait." 

"I look forward to it." I smiled at her, then ran through the veil. Harry was on the other side, waiting for me. 

"What took so long?"

"Oh, I was talking to the girl. Her name is Ginny." We started walking. "She starts next year. Says she can't wait. She's probably waited her whole life to go." I sighed. "I was planning to go to Ilvermorny."

"Ilvermorny?"

I glanced at him. "Shouldn't surprise me that you've never heard of it before. After all, I'd never heard of Hogwarts until I got my letter." 

He stared at me as we moved toward the train, toward the line to get onto the train. "I thought you were a pure blood, or something like that?" 

I nodded. "Yea, I've always known I was a Witch."

"Then how did you not know about Hogwarts?" 

I hesitated. "I'll tell you when we're alone."

A small nod. 

I still wasn't sure why I didn't want anyone to know I wasn't from England. I just didn't. Though I still wasn't sure why nobody had figured it out. I knew I didn't have their accents. 

A minute or two layer, we were boarding the train, struggling with our rather large trunks. 

"Need some help there?" a familiar voice asked. 

I turned, seeing the twins from before, and before I could answer, Harry said, "If you wouldn't mind." 

Got me out of talking, and I wanted to keep my American upbringing silent for a long as possible. 

The twins snapped into action, lifting our trunks where they needed to be quickly. "Blimey!" one of them said, staring at Harry. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" 

Harry nodded slowly. "Yea, I'm Harry Potter." 

"Can we see the scar?" the other asked. 

Harry lifted his black, shaggy bangs.

"It _is_ shaped like a lightning bolt."

"Always thought it was rumour!"

"Mom's calling." After a sidelong glance at Harry, the two slid away, and Harry and I slipped into the train compartment. 

As I sat on one side, Harry slid the door mostly shut and sat across me. "We're alone," he pointed out. 

I sighed. "I hadn't heard of Hogwarts because I'm not from here. I'm from-" 

"Do you mind?" a small, male voice asked from the now opened door. "Everywhere else is full." 

Harry sighed, but nodded. "Sure." 

The boy sat a bit down from me. "I'm Ron Wesley." 

"Sara Mathias."

"Harry Potter."

His jaw dropped and he stared at Harry. "Blimey! I thought they were making fun of me. Are you really--do you really have the, um, y'know?"

Harry nodded, leaning forward and pushing his bangs back. 

"Whoa! Wicked." He stared at him a few seconds longer, then, glancing at me, asked, "What house do you think you'll be in?" 

Before either of us could answer, a woman with a cart filled with snacks appeared in the doorway. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" 

I didn't recognise anything on there, and Ron had a pained look on his face when he pulled out a sandwich bag filled with sandwiches. "No thanks, I'm good." 

Harry glanced at him, then rummaged in his pocket. "We'll take the lot." 

"Hey, I want to buy some."

"I'm buying it for all of us."

"How about we split the price?"

He hesitated. "Okay." 

"We'll consider it a birthday celebration. Most get birthday cakes. We'll get birthday treats, and we'll throw a small birthday party."

"Wait. . . . Whose birthday is it?" Ron asked. 

"His."

"Hers," Harry said at the same time. 

Ron gave us both a look. "Both of yours?" 

"You like candies, right, Ron? Because we'll have to eat as much as we can. Wouldn't want it to go to waste." That was a way to ask him if he wanted to join us without actually asking. 

He nodded. "We can share my sandwiches, too. We'll have our own birthday party." 

And that was how we ended up with a giant pile of candies between us. The pile sat between me and Ron, Harry directly across from it, with Ron's sandwiches thrown into the pile, though it was an immediate, unspoken agreement that we weren't going to touch them. 

It was also then that I remembered I had treats of my own in my smaller bag. I turned and went through it quickly, pulling out the big lunch box under my cloaks. "I have these, too. My mom made me a small cake to take with me, and a package of edible candy wands." 

"Candy wands?" Ron asked, holding a chocolate frog in his hand. 

"You've never had them?"

"I've never heard of them, either." He was giving me a weird look. "What are they?" 

"I don't really know what they're made of, but they're good. They're popular where I'm from." 

I think he would've asked more, but Harry asked, "These aren't _real_ frogs, are they?"

"It's just a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. I've got five hundred myself." 

Curious, I looked over to watch him open his frog. It jumped into the window immediately. 

"Watch it!" The frog slipped out the window. "Awful luck. They've only got one good jump to begin with."

Harry, looking rather perturbed, picked up the card. "I've got Dumbledore."

I leant over to see the card. The man had a long, white beard, was wearing a blue robe, and was waving and moving about. 

"I've got about six of him." 

"Hey, he's gone!"

"Well, you didn't expect him to stand around all day, do you?"

I opened one, letting the frog jump out the window. I didn't really want to eat the frog. 

Unfortunately, as it jumped away, Ron caught it. "Got it!" He smiled, holding it out to me. "Here." 

"Uh, I'm good. I wanted it to jump away."

He laughed. "They're not real." 

"Well, you eat it, then." I looked at the card. "I got Circe." 

"I got Helga Hufflepuff." He sounded disappointed. 

I pulled my lunch box closer to open it. A pack of edible wands and a small cake greeted me. "So nobody's had edible wands? Really? They don't want want have'em 'round here?" 

Ron gave me a look. "You know, you have a funny accent." 

I tensed. "Funny how?" 

"Not funny, I mean, but different. Where are you from? 

I'd really wanted to avoid this. Pulling the door shut, I studied both boys. "Okay, but what's said here isn't repeated, okay?" I met Harry's eyes. "I'll explain everything. Just keep it in here. Deal?" 

"Deal," they both said. 

"I'm from America. That's where Ilvermorny is. That's where I was supposed to go, until some guy came and delivered my letter from Hogwarts. Then my mom told me I was adopted when I was a year old and my parents went to Hogwarts."

Ron's face brightened. "America? Wait, you're adopted? That must've been a real weird way to find out." 

"America, yes, and yes, it was. I think I took it so well though because I think a part of me always knew." I shrugged. "I dunno, I just kinda always felt different from everyone else growing up." 

"What's America like? What was your home like?"

"I lived on a ranch with eighty acres, ten horses, some cows, pigs, and chickens. And a big garden. My house was smaller than our barn. It only had three bedrooms, which sounds like a lot, but the barn had twenty stalls. Which are like bedrooms for horses. 

"There was a creek in the backyard, in the middle of the pasture, and lots of trees, and we used to have camp-outs and bonfires all the time. I lived in my favourite tree for a week. And it was amazing."

I sighed, looking down. "Now we live in this big house with four bedrooms, a big kitchen and a bigger living room and dining room, and huge bedrooms, but no land. Kinda seems like a downgrade to me." 

"Did you have lots of friends?" Ron asked. 

"I had two best friends. James and Jesse. And I miss them. They're going to Ilvermorny. James is in Thunderbird house, and Jesse is in Wampus house. I wanted to be Wampus."

"Wampus and Thunderbird?"

"There's Wampus, Thunderbird, Pukwudgie, and Horned Serpent. Wampus is more for fighters, like Jesse. Thunderbird is for people who look for adventures, like James. Pukwudgie is for gentler people. And Horned Serpent is for scholars."

"You wanted Wampus? Hogwarts has Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I guess Gryffindor is like Wampum. Ravenclaw and Thunderbird are similar. Hufflepuff and Pukwudgie are similar. But Horned Serpent, well. . . . I guess it's like Slytherin. Except most evil wizards and witches went to Slytherin."

I opened the edible wands. There were twelve in a pack. I handed one to both boys. "They're really good." 

Both bit into theirs, and smiled. "It is pretty good." 

Harry fell quiet for a few minutes. Then, "Do either of you know spells?" 

I nodded. "I know a few." 

"I have one to turn my pet rat yellow."

"Actually," I said, moving beside Harry, "I'll show you mine, and Ron can show his." I took his glasses. 

"Hey, I can't see without those!"

"How can you see _with_ them? They're so broken." I pulled out my new wand, smiling at it slightly before waving it at his glasses. "Oculus reparo." His glasses knit together perfectly. 

He took them from me, squinting at them before putting them on. "Hey! They're fixed!" 

"Go on, Ron." 

He pulled his rat out, wand in hand, and cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow-" 

The door slid open. A girl with wildly curly, bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and was already wearing her school robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." 

"No," we said in unison. 

"Oh," she shifted, "are you doing magic? Let's see." 

Glancing at the girl, he cleared his voice again. "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." The rat, whose head was now in a small candy box, squeaked as it flashed yellow. The box flew off its head, but the flash left behind a still brown rat. 

"Are you sure that is a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've only tried a few simple spells, but they've all worked for me." She sat beside Ron, gazing at Harry. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." She looked at Ron, then me. "And you two are?" 

"Ron Weasley," Ron said, mouth full. 

"A pleasure." Her face suggested it wasn't. 

"Sara Mathias."

"Nice to meet you. You all ought to change into your school robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." 

She sat there until I said, "Yea, you're right. We should change. We just need privacy." 

She got the memo, standing up to leave. Pausing at the door, she turned to look at Ron. "By the way, you've got dirt on your nose. Just there. Did you know?" 

He reached up to rub at the spot, worsening it. 

She turned, left, and I got up to close the door behind her. "She's right, though. We definitely do need to-" 

The door opened. Still standing, I whirled to see the blond from earlier standing there. "So it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." His eyes found me. "Ah, and Gringott's is still with him." 

"Stop calling me that."

"What do you want?" Harry asked, standing. 

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you." He gestured to the two goons behind him.  "That's Crabbe and Goyle."

Ron covered a laugh. 

His blue eyes caught Ron. "No need to ask your name. Red hair, hand me down robes. Must be a Weasley." 

Glancing at Ron in time to see a look that was both angry and sad, I slapped him and said, "Don't talk to him like that." 

His eyes turned to me, anger flashing through them as he touched his cheek. "You're going to regret that, you filthy mudblood." 

I was immediately pushed out of the way by two bodies. Both Ron and Harry pushed me backward to get to the blond. 

"You're going to take those words back, Malfoy, or I'm going to make _you_ regret it," Ron said, brandishing his wand. 

"Don't you talk to her like that, Draco," Harry said, body vibrating from his anger. 

I pushed between both of them, standing toe to toe with the blonde, as he looked down at me in anger. "I am not a mudblood. I am a pure blood." 

"If you are a pure blood, why don't I recognize your name? And no pure blood has an accent like that."

"I don't recognise your name, either. And _you're_ the one with an accent."

"If you don't know my name, you _must_ be a muggle-born," he said, waving me off. He looked at Harry. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Wouldn't want you to fall in with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held his hand out. 

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

I growled. "Hope so. It's standing right there." He glared at me, and I shoved him out of the compartment, slamming and securing the door in his face. "Well, let's get ready, before anyone else interrupts."

After we'd changed--taking turns standing out in the hall--we sat down to talk again. Harry asked, "Is it hard to learn spells?" 

I sat beside him again, and pulled off his glasses. 

"Hey!"

Then I stomped them. 

"Hey! I really-!"

"Now fix them. Remember the spell I used? Wave your wand, like this," I demonstrated, "and visualise your glasses knitting together as you say 'oculus raparo.' With conviction. Believe in yourself and your power, and your wand." 

He took his wand out and practiced a few waves. 

"You can do it. It's not that hard. Everyone doubts themselves sometimes." Ron was watching. 

"Okay, okay. Ready." He waved his wand, staring intently at his glasses. "Oculus raparo!" His glasses were repaired, and he sighed. "I-I did it!" He picked up his glasses to stare at them. 

I moved back to my original seat, pulling out some edible wands and handing one to both boys. "Let's practice some spells. Just the waving, and saying them, until we get to the school. Yea?" 

"Okay."

"Yea!"

"Repeat after me. Expelliarmus." I didn't wave the wand. "Just try saying it a couple times." We repeated it a few times, then I demonstrated the wave a couple times. "Okay. Ready? We'll pretend we're having a fake wand fight." I waved the wand at Harry. "Expelliarmus!" 

To my surprise, a bolt of light flew out from the edible wand, and Harry's flew out of his hand. We all stared at each other for several seconds, then burst out laughing. It was a weak burst of light and would never be actually useful, but. . . . As we discovered in that train compartment, it was useful for practice.

Once the initial shock wore off, a war of edible wands began, and I don't think I'd ever laughed so much in my life. 

So that's why they were called edible wands. . . . 

 


	5. Chapter Three: Shocking Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought Slytherin was a house for bad witches and wizards?"  
> The sorting hat has some quick decisions to make, and it rarely takes into account what everyone thinks. For an American-raised witch, it's a heavy, conflicting decision, and she is stunned by the final choice.

After being gathered into the grand hall to be sorted, Ron and Harry kept sending Draco dirty looks. When we'd been brought to the boats, Draco had purposely knocked me into the water. 

If not for Ron grabbing the back of my school robes, and Harry grabbing my arm, I would've fallen face first into the water. And I hate water. Can't swim, and have no desire to ever learn. I had a small panic attack from the push, and from being in the boat. 

Now, listening to Hermione ramble on about how the ceiling was enchanted, I was calm. Ron was in front of me, and Harry was beside me. 

"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore has a few things to say."

The old man behind her began to rise. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. First years, please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," a dark, gloomy man was gestured toward, "has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who doesn't wish to die a most terrible death."

"Now when I call your name," Professor McGonagall said as everyone shifted nervously, "you'll come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your houses." No statues? Just a hat? What? "Hermione Granger." 

The girl tensed and gasped. "Okay, okay, relax," she told herself, stepping forward. 

"Mental, that one, I tell you." 

She was sorted into Gryffindor, and Draco was called up. The hat was only on his head half a second when it yelled out Slytherin. 

"There wasn't a witch or wizard that's gone mad that wasn't in Slytherin," Ron whispered. 

More names were called. Then, "Harry Potter." 

Everyone froze, and the excited whispers died down. 

"Harry Potter," she called louder. 

I nudged him. "Go on then. We all have to." 

He was nervous. So was I, so I knew how that felt. He slowly made his way up to the little makeshift stage. He sat in the chair and it was still silent as ever as the hat was placed on his head. 

It really only took a few seconds, but it felt like hours as it sat there. Finally, "Gryffindor!" 

Harry sagged in the chair, a look of relief in his face. He got up slowly and made his way to the Gryffindor table. 

The twins stood and yelled out, "We got Potter! We got Harry Potter!" They ushered him over to them and the Gryffindor table laughed and cheered.

"They won't be that excited if I get into Gryffindor," Ron muttered. 

I smiled, and Ron was called up. Nerves evident on his face, he went up to sit on the chair. That hat was only on his head for a second when, "Gryffindor!" 

He smiled, relieved, and ran over to join Harry. They both waved at me excitedly. 

A few more names as I stood there nervously. My stomach was churning, and I was afraid the Sorting Hat would see me as American and just send me home or not find a place for me. I didn't grow up here. 

 Then, "Sara Mathias!" 

I tensed, closing my eyes for a brief second. My legs were shaking when I finally started to move. It was almost a relief when I collapsed into the chair.

The hat was immediately placed on my head. It spoke to me. "Hmm. Another one. Such hidden potential. American raised but not American born. So many questions about your family, I see. Won't be easy finding answers. Lots of bravery. Fear that you aren't good enough; desire to prove yourself. So much like your brother. But you, I'll place in," out loud and piercing, "Slytherin!" 

I froze. "Sl-Slytherin? I thought Slytherin was a house for bad witches and wizards?" My eyes locked with the horrified eyes of Harry, and I looked away, standing up quickly. It took me a minute to move again, but I made my way to the Slytherin table. It was a difficult job, finding a seat. Everyone was watching me closely, and nobody seemed friendly. 

"Hey, Gringott's." I looked over to see Draco smirking at me. "Maybe I was wrong about you." He elbowed his friend over, scooting over to make room. "Have a seat." 

I hesitated, glancing around. 

"Hey, newby! Over here!" When I looked over, it was a red-headed girl waving at me, a big grin on her face. "Come join us!" 

I hurriedly ran over to join her, grateful for any distraction from Draco. 

"You seemed like you wanted anyone else besides Draco, so I thought I'd help." She smiled. "I'm Addelaine. You can call me Addie." 

"Sara."

"I know, I heard. And saw." She grinned. "You looked like someone just told you your best friend died." She laughed then. "Trust me, I know the feeling. I wanted Gryffindor, myself, and you hear all these horrible stories about Slytherin, but it's really nothing like what you expect. Most of us are really nice, but a lot of us are pretty arrogant or mean because of the whole stereotype."

"So I'm not evil?"

She shook her head. "Professor Snape was a Slytherin, and now he's head of the house, and there's nobody Dumbledore trusts more than him." She gestured to a man at the teacher's table with black hair and dark eyes. He was already staring at me, a strange, almost stunned look on his face. 

Turning away, I sought out Harry and Ron, and both of them were looking at me. I gave them a "help me" look. Ron gave me a pitying look, and Harry mouthed, "Sorry." 

And I was stuck. 

 

The Slytherin common rooms were horrible. Like another part of the dungeon. It was lit by a cold, green light, and just didn't seem very welcoming.

The dorms were the same. Not welcoming. Cold. Not in temperature, just the feeling.

I really didn't like it.

I didn't sleep that night, just tossed and turned all night. The next morning, while everyone was getting ready for class, I stayed back, avoiding everyone. Most of the girls kept giving me dirty looks, and I really didn't want to go to class with the Slytherins.

So I was jogging to class when I ran into Harry and Ron. Literally. I ended up on my ass.  

"Harry, it's Sara!"

Harry was pulling me to my feet instantly. "Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly. 

I nodded, shoving my hair out of my eyes. "I'm okay." I took a moment to hug both of them. "Is the Gryffindor common room in the dungeon, too? Is it horrible too?"

They exchanged glances. "In the dungeon? No way!" 

"Actually, the common room is nice and comfortable."

"It was so horrible, I couldn't sleep a wink."

"I couldn't sleep either," Harry said. "I was too nervous, and I couldn't stop worrying about you. Most of the other Slytherin didn't look very happy to have you."

I nodded. "They kept giving me dirty looks all night. I was afraid if I fell asleep, they'd kill me."

"That must've been bloody awful." Ron fell into step on my other side. "The hat made a big mistake, placing you in Slytherin."

Harry was silent a moment before he said, "It wanted to place me in Slytherin, but I told it no. So it put me in Gryffindor." 

I stared at him. "I could've said no? It would've placed me somewhere else if I'd said-" Then I remembered what it _had_ said and shut up. We passed a small alcove, and I pulled both boys in there. "The hat _did_ say something weird, though." 

I hadn't actually thought about it since it said it. It had all been overridden by being placed in Slytherin. 

"What did it say?"

"The hat said I was so much like my brother, but he was going to place me in Slytherin. He said, 'you're so much like your brother, but _you_ , I'll place in Slytherin."

They both gave me shocked, confused looks. "So you have a brother."

"And he's going to school here." 

"And we know," I gave them a look, "he's _not_ in Slytherin." 

 

Potions. The class I knew I was going to excel at. I chose a seat on the edge of and Slytherin's aisle, and Harry chose a seat on Gryffindor's aisle, Ron next to him, and Hermione next to him. It wasn't as good as sitting next to them, but it was the closest thing I could get. 

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," Professor Snape said, coming into the classroom quickly. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making.

"However, for those select few who possess the predisposition," he looked out among the classroom, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." 

Once again, he fell silent, looking out at the class. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable to _not pay attention_." 

I looked around, realising he was talking about Harry, and threw a small paper ball at him. 

He twitched, glanced at me, then looked at Professor Snape and straightened, abandoning his writing. 

"Mr. Potter." Professor Snape walked a bit closer. "Our new celebrity." He said celebrity like a curse. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" 

My hand shot straight up. I noticed Hermione's did too. 

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I-I don't know, sir."

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolf bane?"

"I don't know, sir."

Hermione looked positively uncomfortable with her hand raised that high. I probably didn't look any less uncomfortable. 

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything."

"Clearly Hermione knows. Seems a pity not to ask her."

Laughter. "Silence." Professor Shape turned toward me. "What would you get if you added powdered asphodel root to an infusion of wormwood?" 

"You'd get a sleeping potion powerful enough to put anyone to sleep. Also known as the Draft of The Living Dead."

"And where would you look for a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone that you'd find in a goat's stomach. It is used as an antidote to most poisons."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolf bane?"

"There's no difference. Just the same plant with a different name. It is also known as aconite."

A moment of silence, but he looked pleased. "Why aren't you all writing this down?" Everyone began writing it down quickly as he retreated to his desk. "Five points from Gryffindor for your classmate's cheek, and five points to Slytherin for Sara's save." 

Gryffindor groaned, and Slytherin cheered. I mouthed, "Sorry," to Harry and Ron. 

He smiled slightly. "It's not your fault." 

 

"Brilliant save, Gringott's." I glanced over, seeing Draco and his goons sitting next to me at the table. "Didn't think you had it in you." 

"Oh, go away, Malfoy," I said, rolling my eyes. 

"I think I've figured out why your name isn't familiar, and why mine isn't familiar to you," he said, ignoring me. "You're from America." 

I stared at him in horror. "How did you-?" 

"Your accent makes it obvious. Why are you going to Hogwarts if you're from America? Did ya move here before you turned eleven?"

I shook my head. "No. My parents went to Hogwarts, and I was born in a place called Godric's Hollow." I looked out toward the Gryffindor table, wondering what they were doing, and wanting to join. 

"Godric's Hollow? When did you move to America?"

I glared at him. "I was adopted by a pure blood family in America after my parents died when I was a year old." I slammed my potions book closed and stood, ignoring his slightly shocked face. "Not that it's any of your business." 

 

I wasn't sure how I felt about flying, or brooms. I'd never been on one before. Ignoring Malfoy who stood beside me, I smiled at Harry and Ron, who stood across from me. "Good luck," I told them. 

"Thanks. I'll probably need it."

"Good luck to you, too."

"Welcome to your flying lessons. Everyone step up to the left side of your broomsticks. Stick your left hand over the broom and say up."

I watched everyone first, curious who would succeed and who wouldn't. Harry's broom came right up, so did Draco's. Ron struggled with it. 

I stretched my hand out, ready to try. I opened my mouth to say up when the girl's broom next to me spun in a circle about a foot from the ground instead of going up. 

Her broom hit the back of my knees and I stumbled slightly to the side, reaching up to grab anything to help me keep my balance.

Draco let out a small surprised sound as he went down with me. He put his arm out, managing to catch me. All that really did was ensure that I fell partially atop him. 

The girl was laughing at me. 

"Bloody hell, you did that on purpose!" I thought he was talking to me, but when I looked up at him to snap back, he was glaring at the girl. 

I scrambled off him, and he climbed to his feet. 

Ron was immediately pulling me to my feet. "You okay, Sara?" 

I nodded, ignoring Draco's glares pointed toward the girl. 

"Everyone has accidents. Try again."

I started to go back to my place, but Draco shoved past me to stand by the girl, and I ended up standing by his goon. Crabbe. Nonetheless, I fixed my broom and held my hand it over it. 

"Be careful," Harry said, watching closely. 

Nodding, I said, "Up!" The broom flew right up. 

Ron, when he resumed trying, ended up having his broom smack him in the face. We laughed and he gave us dirty looks, but ended up laughing too. 

"Okay, now everyone mount your broom. I want you to hover for five seconds, then lower again. Go."

Almost immediately, a Gryffindor boy rose off the ground. He started screaming as the broom took off. "Help! Help!" 

"Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom! Get down here!"

Several minutes, and it looked like his broom was about to run into the castle. I panicked, realising nobody was helping him, and kicked my broom up. 

"Ms. Mathias! Get down here! "

"I've gotta help him!" I yelled down, flying furiously toward the boy. His broom was heading toward the castle. He hit the castle hard and fell from the broom, robes catching onto the gargoyle. 

"Hang on, I'm coming!" It was harder than I thought it would be. Leaning to turn, to go faster. With a sudden start, I realized I didn't know if I could stop. 

Just as he was about to fall, I reached him, grabbing his outstretched hand. His weight nearly unbalanced me and I wobbled slightly, almost ready to fall, but I caught my balance. 

Until the errant broom returned and, as we were lowering, knocked against my broom, knocking it away. I almost yelled. 

An arm wrapped around my waist, yanking me up. "Neville!" I looked up to see Ron. 

Too late at this point, Neville had hit the ground. "Well, I tried." 

The broom started lowering, and my feet touched the ground. "If you hadn't grabbed him when you did, that fall would've probably killed him. At least he's alive." 

Harry ran over, grabbing me in a hug. "What were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself hurt!" 

"If I hadn't, Neville would've been hurt worse. At least it was only a ten foot fall."

Neville was being led off by the teacher  who warned us not to go flying again. 

"I think I've had my fill of flying."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still using my phone. Also, the whole Draco and Harry and Neville's trinket still happens. We just all know what happened, so I'm not going to write it.  
> Partially because my phone is dying and this is annoying.


	6. Chapter Five:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll remember this the next time you get friendly with Gryffindor."  
> Addie tried to warn her new friend about the talk in the girls' bathroom, but she finds herself too late. Finally, with no other recourse, she seeks out the one person who might be able to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still using my phone. Sorry. Still. This chapter is just fluff so it won't be long at all. Really just wanted to go into why everyone hates Malfoy, and start the whole war between Sara and Slytherin.

_"She is way too friendly with that Potter. With Gryffindor in general."_

_"Do you see the way she talks to Draco?"_

_"To_ any _Slytherin in general."_

_"She's going to have to learn, we Slytherin don't condone traitors. And she is one. I bet she's telling all Slytherin secrets to them. And nobody talks to Draco that way."_

_"Well, then. Maybe the Gryffindors are doing the same."_

_Addie gasped at the insinuation. Hiding in her bathroom stall, she covered her mouth with her hands._ They're going to hurt Sara! I've got to stop them! 

_The four girls filed out of the bathroom, and Addie made her way out, too, intent on finding the younger Sara. She searched first in the Slytherin common room, then the girls' dorms, but, not finding her, she began to seek out Harry and Ron._

If she's not here in Slytherin, she's got to be with those boys, _she realized. However, she quickly realized that she wouldn't even know where the Gryffindors' common room was._

_Running aimlessly around the castle wasn't going to help. And it was beginning to grow late when she ran into Professor Snape._

_He scowled down at her. "It's getting late, Pierson. Shouldn't you be in the common rooms?"_

_She saw her chance. "I have to find the Gryffindor common rooms. To find Harry Potter and Ronald Wesley. They're the only ones who'd know where Sara is."_

_"Likely story," he said, crossing his arms. "And why would you be in such a hurry to find her?"_

_"Some girls are going to hurt her for hanging out with the Gryffindors. They think she's trading secrets!" She stared up at the man pleadingly. "If I don't find Sara Mathias, I think they're going to really hurt her."_

_His scowl was replaced by a look of concern and shock. "Where did you hear this?"_

_"In the girls' lavatory. Please, sir, if I don't find her-"_

_"We'll go speak to Professor McGonagall. She might know where the boys are."_

 

A black eye wasn't too bad. At least, that's what those girls had said. 

Though I was sure my ribs were bruised, too. 

The worst part of all, though, was that I had Draco to thank for interrupting. 

I'd been reading my potions book in an empty, closed off part of the woods, when those girls came. Patty and her friends. They all had pinched, unhappy looking faces. All the time. So I hadn't really paid much attention to the anger on their faces until they started to accuse me of trading house secrets. 

And then they'd attacked. Five of them against one of me, and I was buried pretty quickly under them. 

Then, "Hey, Gringott's, you back there?" 

And they'd fled, leaving me in a gasping pile on the ground when he'd come into sight. His eyes had gotten large as saucers and he had frozen, looking around, before running to help me up. 

And that was how I ended up storming away from him as he asked how I'd gotten that way and didn't accept, "I fell from a tree," as an answer. 

"You've blood on your face, and your eye is swelling. You're telling me you got that from a _tree_?" he asked, walking faster to keep up. 

"Yes. I did." I knew if I'd told him the truth, he'd never stop laughing. He was still laughing about me falling off the broom while trying to save that Gryffindor boy. 

"You know what I think," he started to say. 

"No, but I've a feeling you're going to tell me."

"I think you picked a fight with someone you couldn't handle." 

Five girls against one was not a _fight_. That was a _jump_. But I said nothing about that. "I don't care what you think." 

We were walking into the courtyard when I saw the group headed toward me. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Harry, Ron, and Addie. 

The professors and Addie looked worried and almost sickened. Harry and Ron looked enraged. Seeing me, Harry took off running, and grabbed me in a hug. 

Ron, running right beside him, without missing a beat, decked Draco as soon as he was in spitting distance. "You come anywhere near her again, Malfoy, I'll-!" 

"He didn't do anything!"

"You don't have to protect him, Sara. We'll take care of him," Harry said, glaring down at Draco as he wiped blood from his chin. He'd hit the ground hard after Ron's blow. 

"Seriously, he didn't-!"

"Boys!" Professor McGonagall yelled once she was a couple feet away. She and Snape had started running as soon as Ron had decked Draco. "Control yourselves immediately!" She glared at Draco. "And you, you'll be lucky to get detention!" 

"Detention?" he squeaked indignantly. "For what? _He_ hit _me_!" 

"With good reason, you ask me," Harry growled, pulling me further away from Draco. 

Ron placed himself between us and Draco, acting as a sort of guard. 

"And you come anywhere near her, it'll be worse!" Harry told him. 

"Would everyone _please_ listen to me?" I pushed away from Harry, ignoring Draco's, "Wait 'til my father hears about this," and helped Draco up. "Draco didn't do anything." 

"Patty said Draco put them up to it," Addie said softly. 

I tensed.

"Put _who_ up to _what_? Professor Snape, you have to know I-!"

"I can't help you this time, Mr. Malfoy. Conspiring to assault a fellow Slytherin is a horrible thing, and I am disappointed in your actions." 

I turned to look at Draco. "Is that how you knew where I was?" My voice was soft. 

His eyes widened. "Assault a fellow-- _no_! I knew where you were because that's where you go every day after dinner!" 

"So that's how _they_ knew where I was? You _told_ them?"

"I didn't even know you were assaulted! Why would I ask you what happened if I already knew?"

"Hearing her explain it would've been your way of reliving it," Harry said, moving between me and Malfoy again. This time, I let him, though it put him dangerously close to Malfoy. 

"I defended you." I glared at him. "I _defended_ you, and you did _this_ to me!" I lunged forward, past Harry, and would've decked him myself if Ron hadn't grabbed me. 

"I didn't do anything!" He looked enraged, and a bit panicked. 

 _Like a rat caught in a lie._  

"Children, that's enough. Mr. Malfoy, come with us. Potter, Weasley, escort Ms. Mathias to the infirmary."

 

Alone, for the moment, in Dumbledore's office, I looked around for the Sorting Hat. I was here to tell the Headmasterabout the Slytherin attack. And to beg him and the Sorting Hat to let me switch houses. 

Slytherin and I were just not going to work. I found the Sorting Hat pretty easily, because it said, "Ah, Mathias. Here to question my decision?" 

I turned, seeing it set upon a small table. "Slytherin and I aren't working. They're starting to jump me, and most of them hate me." 

"Ah, I see. You wish I'd put you in Gryffindor, with your brother?" A pause as I digested this. "You wouldn't gain as much there as you will from Slytherin." 

"So far all I've gained from Slytherin is a black eye. My brother is a Gryffindor? Who-who is he?"

"You'll find him when you're ready, I'm sure, but you see, you'll gain more from Slytherin because your father is from Slytherin, while your brother's father was from Gryffindor. You've been placed where you are for a reason. And once placed in a house, there's no going back."

 _So we have different fathers? Then he must be older. Couldn't be younger since eleven was as young as it got in Hogwarts_. That was a clue I was going to cling to. "Who was my father?" 

"Your father is a great man, one who holds many secrets but tells none. Hidden in the shadow, with much to hide, he is. Look in the shadows. There is where you'll find him."

"Ah, Ms. Mathias. Having a nice chat with Sorting Hat, are we?"

I whirled, eyes widening. "Headmaster! You startled me." 

He chuckled. "T'was not my intention, I assure you. What are you here for today?" 

I hesitated. I would find more about my father from Slytherin than from Gryffindor. "Nothing, sir. The Sorting Hat has answered my question. Thank you." 

As I was leaving, a sudden revelation came to me. The Sorting Hat spoke of my brother's father in past tense, but mine, he spoke of in present tense. 

_My father is still alive. And hiding._


	7. Chapter Six: The Hunt Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh, Harry, why is there a giant dog?"  
> On their way to the Gryffindor common rooms, the young magic users end up getting lost, and finding a giant dog. Then a giant troll is released, and Sara finds herself too busy keeping her friends alive to focus on her new quest of finding her brother and father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still updating from my phone. If anyone is wondering why I'm not updating my DBZ story through my phone, it's because it was pre-written on my laptop, unlike my other two. So I get to make this one and my HP one up as I go, but my DBZ one cannot be updated through my phone unless I want to rewrite it, and I don't, so I'll have to update it when I get my laptop to WiFi.

"I'm just glad Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore gave you permission to stay in the Gryffindor common room instead of going to your own bed," Ron said, looking back at me as we went up the stairs. 

"It's rather unusual that a Slytherin would be given permission to even step foot into the Gryffindor common rooms, let alone _sleep_ in them," Hermione added. 

"Even _Snape_ seemed to agree. After all, he even had your stuff moved there." Harry grinned at me. "Even though it's only temporary, it'll be fun having you around." 

"How long _are_ you allowed to stay?"

"Professor McGonagall said a few days while everyone cools off from detention."

"Actually, instead of staying in the common room, there's a vacant bed in the girls' dorm, just a couple beds down from mine. Nobody would mind if you took it." Hermione smiled. "I already asked." 

I smiled back. "Well thanks, Hermione. I appreciate it."

The stairs started to change. We all stumbled to the side to hold onto the railing. "What's happening?"

"The staircases change, remember?!" 

"Great time for this to happen!"

The stairs stopped, leading to a new door. "Let's go this way." 

"Before the staircases move again," Ron added. 

"Agreed!" I followed the boys through the door, Hermione on my heels. 

The door opened to a dark, cobwebby room. "Does anyone else get the feeling we're not supposed to be here?" 

"We're not supposed to be here."

"Isn't this the third floor--that's Filch's cat!"

"Run!"

We took off running through the room, toward a door when Harry pointed it out. Harry reached it first, trying to open it. "It's locked!" 

"That's it, we're done for!"

Before I could react, Hermione pushed through. "Oh, move over. Alohomora!" The door unlocked and she led the way in. 

We followed her in, and as she and Ron peered through the door, watching out, Harry and I backed away. 

I heard something, like a low whine, and turned, freezing. 

A giant, three-headed dog, sleeping on what looked like a trapdoor. 

I elbowed Harry and he turned, freezing. 

"Filch's gone."

"Probably thinks this door is locked."

"It was locked."

"And for good reason, " Harry and I said together. The thing was starting to wake up when the two of them turned. We screamed, scrambling for the door. 

I paused, turned back as it started to lounge forward, pulling out my wand.  

"Sara!" 

"Impedimenta!" I called, pointing my wand. My wand twitched, and the beast froze, staring hungrily at me from inches away. A warm sort of tingle spread from my wand to my hand, and I had odd feeling like my wand was proud of me. 

I'd hesitated too long, overestimating how long the spell would last, because it started to move again. Panic hit me; it was way too close to me to do anything. I closed my eyes, a scream building on my tongue. 

Then I felt my wand grow hot, and heard a yelp. Opening my eyes slightly, I caught sight of a red glow. When my eyes opened fully, I saw fire sprouting from my wand to create a sort of barrier between me and the dog. 

"Get out of there!" Harry was yelling. 

Keeping my wand up, I backed away quickly, toward the door. At the door, I flicked my wand and the barrier was gone. Someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me out. I caught a glimpse of Harry shutting the door and knew Ron had grabbed me. 

"What was _that_?" Harry asked breathlessly. 

I stared at my wand. "I-I dunno."

"Your wand protected you," Hermione said, smiling. "Some do that, sometimes. When you're in big danger." She is paused. "Brilliant idea, using the impedimenta jinx."

"Yea, you probably saved us," Ron said, staring at me. 

"You almost got yourself killed."

I shrugged, staring at my wand still. "But I didn't, did I?" 

Ten minutes later, we finally found our way to the Gryffindor common rooms. 

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that in the school?"

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione asked Ron, rolling her eyes. "It was guarding something. Didn't you see what it was standing on?" 

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was looking at its heads! Or maybe _you_ didn't notice. There were _three_!"

She sighed. "I'm going to bed, before any of you have another clever little idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled." 

We watched walk away, and Ron said, "She _needs_ to sort out her priorities." 

"Especially if she thinks being expelled is worse than dead," I added. "I didn't get the chance to tell you before now, but if you have time . . . ?" 

They nodded, sitting on the couch. "Go on." 

"We're listening."

I sat in a chair, noticing that the Gryffindor common rooms were much better than the Slytherin. "I spoke to the Sorting Hat. It told me to set my brother and I have different fathers, _and_ he's in Gryffindor!"

They glanced at each other, eyes wide." So we might know him! How old is he?"

"I don't know, but he also hinted that my father is still alive. And hiding."

They stared at me. "He's alive?!" 

I nodded. "I don't know anything else, but that's enough, isn't it? Mama told me finding answers would be hard, and dangerous, and if my father is alive and hiding, I don't doubt it!" 

"But. . . . What is he hiding from?"

"Or who?" Harry added. 

"Maybe the man who killed my parents is still alive, and he knows it."

"But if your father is still alive, why would be let you be sent to America? Wouldn't be want you with him so he could keep an eye on you better?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he thinks it's too dangerous. I don't know. But from what I gathered, either my mom had an affair, or some other explanation I can't think of, because my mom had to still be married to my brother's father, or I wouldn't have been with them when they died to get my scar, would I? He tried to kill me too, after all."

I realized too late I'd mentioned my scar. I was told never to mention my scar. I clasped my hands over my mouth. "I wasn't supposed to ever mention my scar," I mumbled through my hands. 

"What scar?"

"Can we see?"

I hesitated. These two were my friends, and I trusted them. So what was the harm? I pointed to Harry's scar. "It looks like yours, except backwards, and it's on my chest, over my heart."

They glanced at each other, and Harry touched his scar. "Voldemort caused my scar. If yours like mine, then. . . ."

"He must've caused yours, too!" Ron finished. 

I stared at both of them. "Who is Voldemort?" 

"Right. I forget sometimes you're from America." And Ron began to tell me all about Voldemort. 

By the time we all went to bed, my mind was whirling. If Voldemort was so bad, surely Americans knew of him, too. So why was his existence hidden from me? And why is my scar such a big secret? 

Something odd was going on. Like my entire existence was hidden, erased from history. Like I was some secret. If my parents were killed by Voldemort, too, why wasn't I ever even told about him? 

Than a thought. _If my parents were killed by Voldemort, then surely there is a record of them somewhere. Just like Harry and his patents. I have to exist somewhere, too._

_So how do I go about finding out where and how?_

 

Slytherin on one side, Gryffindor on the other. And I was in the Slytherin side, sat a couple seats from Draco. I was too busy ignoring everyone's glare to really pay attention to the teacher. 

And the ball of parchment to the back of my head didn't help. 

"Ouch!" I heard behind me. Glancing back, I saw a small ball of parchment in front of Patty, and she was glaring at someone, hand over her eye. 

Following her glare, I saw Draco pointedly glaring at her, another ball of parchment raised in his hand. He saw me watching him and put the ball down, ignoring me as he stared forward. 

Odd. Did he throw one at Patty for throwing one at me? 

"Now, try it. Go!"

Without glancing at me, Draco raised his wand and I turned back to do the same. 

"Wingardium leviosa," I said, staring at the feather. It had began to rise before I'd even finished the first word. And my wand was growing warm again. Like it was talking to me, telling me it knew what I wanted. 

"She thinks she's so great, just because she can do a stupid simple spell," I heard Patty saying loudly behind me. 

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed again.

I looked back to see a feather floating away from her.

"Sorry. It's such a simple, stupid spell, I thought I'd test it a bit," I heard Draco say softly.

A small explosion in the Gryffindor side made me look up. Several Slytherins started laughing. 

"I think we're gonna need another feather over here, Professor," I heard Harry say. 

Class was dismissed, and I glanced up to see Draco leaving. I followed him. "Draco!" 

He didn't glance back. Instead he was heading straight to Patty. I couldn't hear what he said, but Patty grew agitated, and said, "I thought you'd be on my side, not that Gryffindor wanna-be!" 

He gave her a look, then started to say something when he saw me. Turning, he gave her another look, and walked off. 

"Draco!" I called again. I knew he heard me. Sighing, I ran ahead, around, and slipped into another hallway, waiting. When he passed by, I grabbed him, pulling him into the hallway, a bit surprised when nobody saw anything. Not even his stupid goons, who continued on like nothing happened. 

He glared at me, fixing his balance. "What the bloody hell do you want? Haven't you gotten me in enough trouble?" 

"Shut up and listen. Tell me the truth, Malfoy. Did you put Patty and her friends up to jumping me?"

He made an agitated sound. "If I wanted you jumped, I'd do it myself or send Crabbe and Goyle." 

I nodded. "Okay. I believe you, but why would Patty and her friends say you told them to?" 

"Because they thought if I was involved, I'd get my father to get them out of trouble." He crossed his arms, glaring at me. 

"Did you?"

He shook his head, leaning against the wall. "No, because that was what she wanted."

I stared at him. "So I guess she's not happy with you." 

"I don't care, but you know, if you'd stop making yourself a target, they'd stop going after you so much."

"Making myself a target?"

"You have been sleeping with the Gryffindors. If you'd just show them you're not scared of them, they'd probably back off."

"So, what, just come back to the Slytherin dorms to get jumped again?"

"Yes," he said without blinking an eye. "Just show them you're not afraid. Stand up to them instead of letting them push you around." 

That actually kinda made sense. I nodded. "Okay. So I'll do that, and I'll work on getting them to admit that you weren't involved." 

His eyes widened. "Why would you want to do that?" 

"Duh. To clear your name. You didn't do anything."

He pushed away from the wall. "We'll probably have to scare it out of them."  

"We?"

"I want to clear my name, too."

My wand was growing hot. I pulled it out. Draco started to say something, and I lunged across to shove my hand against his mouth. "Shh!" I held my wand out toward the end hallway. 

Something big was moving through the hallway. Grunting. Sniffing. My wand was growing hotter. 

"We've got to move. It's coming this way." Using the hand I'd put over his mouth, I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me. The only place to hide down here was the girls' bathroom, and, ignoring his protests, I pulled him in there. 

"Gringott's, this is the girls' bathroom!" he hissed. 

"Something is out there!" Instead of growing cooler, my wand was getting hotter still. It was starting to tremble. "Whatever it is, it's coming this way!" 

Pulling his wand out, he pulled me backward. "I'll humour you, Gringott's, but I think you've gone mental!" 

"Sara? Is that you?" someone asked, sniffling. I turned to see Hermione coming out of a stall. "What is he doing in here? 

The door burst open, and I jumped, dropping my wand. A giant mountain troll crashed into the bathroom, and I whirled as Hermione screamed.

"Did anyone see where my wand rolled?!" I stared around the bathroom floor. 

"Gringott's!" Draco dove into me, knocking me away from a giant club that I hadn't seen aimed for me. I landed in my back, Draco slightly atop me, and he had his wand raised, though I could see him shaking, see the fear in his eyes. He called out some kind of spell and the troll backed away. "Find your wand, Gringott's! I'll hold him off!" 

I scrambled across the bathroom floor when he stood, wand raised. "Draco, don't be stupid! You can't hold that thing on your own!" 

"I'll help. Draco, we'll distract him until Sara has her wand! Then we'll go from there!" The troll began to move forward and Hermione yelled, "Over here! This way! Come this way!" 

"No, over here, you great, stupid thing!"

I crawled across the floor, looking for my wand. 

The doors burst open again, and I could see Ron and Harry freeze at the door. "What is Malfoy doing here?!"  Ron yelled. 

"Saving our lives!" Hermione yelled back. 

"What?! _Him_?!"

"Just shut up and help, or get out!" Draco barked. 

Both of them glared at him, and Harry finally saw me. "What are you doing here?!" 

"Are you going to ask everyone what they're doing here? Because I think the troll's answer would be unsatisfactory!"

Harry glared at Malfoy again. 

Ignoring them, I went back to looking for my damn wand. 

"Sara!" four voices yelled at once. 

I looked back, seeing the troll's club aimed for me. My eyes widened. 

"Wingardium leviosa!" Ron yelled at the same time Draco jumped in front of me, wand raised. The club flew up out of the troll's hand, barely missing Draco, and flew up, up, up. Ron released the spell and the troll fell forward.

I grabbed Draco's robes and pulled him backward so that he fell on his ass beside me, but the troll missed falling on him. 

It didn't move again. 

"Good timing, Weasley. Any later and it would've taken my head off!"

"You're welcome, Malfoy!"

"For _what_?"

"Saving your _life_!"

"In that case, _you're_ welcome!"

"For what?"

"Saving your friends' lives!"

I rolled my eyes, letting Harry pull me to my feet. "Good timing, guys." 

Harry paused at Draco, staring down at him. With a sigh, he held his hand out to him. 

Draco, after a minute of staring at him, grabbed his hand. 

"Thank you for your help."

"Don't think this makes us friends," Draco said, lifting his chin high. "I just didn't have anything better to do." 

"What are you doing?!"

Uh-oh. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Mathias, what's going on here?" 

I had a moment to think that was a lot of names when Ron and Harry began stammering, and Draco and I exchanged a look. 

"It's my fault, Headmaster. I went looking for the troll. I thought I could handle it on my own. If they hadn't come looking for me, I would've died."

"Draco and I heard the screams."

"Well, you lot are lucky. Not many first years can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell about it. Ms. Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your foolishness. And you two, five points will be awarded to you each. For shear dumb luck. And you two, Professor Snape will decide."

I stared up at him hopefully. 

"Ten points each, for assisting fellow Hogwarts students regardless of house affiliation. But do not ever attempt this again. Next time you hear screams, get one of us."

I sighed, relaxing slightly. "Thank you, Professor Snape. We just didn't think we had time." 

"Sara and Draco saved our lives," Harry added. "And Draco nearly took a full hit from the troll to block Sara." 

"I dropped my wand, and Draco covered me while I tried to find it." 

Draco looked down, bent, and stood. "Speaking of wands," he handed me my wand. 

"There you are! Thanks, Draco!"

Professor Snape studied both of us. "As reward for saving your fellow Slytherin and acting with bravery and loyalty," his voice softened, "your punishment has been revoked, and your records cleared. Now, on your way, students." 

Draco smiled. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." 

We left, and I had an odd feeling. All these secrets about me and my existence, a giant dog guarding a strange door, and now a giant troll? 

Something wasn't right. 


End file.
